Maximum MixUp
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Max was out in the streets of London at night when Harry mistakes her for Hermione. What happens when the troubling trio of Max, Iggy, and Fang meet Hermione, Ron, and Harry? Oneshot!


**Hey people! I decided to make this one-shot. A couple years ago I was a Harry Potter addict, you know before I discovered MR. I decided to honor my previous addiction and my current addiction by making a crossover.**

**So, here it is Maximum Mix-Up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. **

**Max POV**

I was strolling down the London streets. Of course, I was still devastated that Fang had left us. I didn't understand it; he loved me, didn't he? I turned into an alleyway and sighed.

Suddenly, I saw a giant black thing looming over me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and tried to hit it. My punches went right through it.

"What the hell?" I tried to hit it again. It bent its hooded head and lowered itself as if to kiss me. Suddenly, I felt sad. All hope was gone.

Fang was never coming back. No one loved me. I can't believe I thought that they did. Angel is trying to steal the Flock from me.

I heard a shout in the background.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I was able to turn my head to see Fang there, holding a stick. A giant light was coming out of the stick and it made the dark thing go away.

The minute the dark thing was gone, I collapsed to the ground. I tried to pick myself up and suddenly Fang was in front of me, holding out a hand.

I glared at him and ignored it. I got myself up and turned to Fang.

"What the hell was that? Was it a new mutant from the School? I couldn't fight it. My punches went through it like thin air." I yelled.

"Hermione! Get a hold of yourself. You know perfectly well that was a dementor. I think you've been reading too much fiction. Mutants? Why didn't you just use the patronus you've been working on?" He exclaimed.

"Fang. Really. What the hell is going on? How did you get light to come out of that stick? Where did you pick up that _terrible_ English accent? And last of all, who is Hermione? You're new girlfriend?" I sneered.

He squinted his eyes, "Fang? You know my name, Hermione. It's Harry. I said a spell to make light come out of my wand. This is my real accent. And _you're_ Hermione."

"I'm not Hermione." I argued, crossing my arms over my chest. A sudden realization hit me, what if he really isn't Fang? I took a step closer to him. His hair wasn't as shaggy as normal, nor as long. He was wearing glasses that a 60 year-old grandpa should be. I crossed over to the back of him. I put a hand on him.

I gasped. No wings.

"I don't have time for this Hermione." He complained. "We have to get to King's Cross to be at Hogwarts on time!"

He dragged me all the way to some place. I opened my eyes, unaware they had been closed. We were in… a train station?

He pulled me with him. He had a cart in front of him.

"Hermione. You go through the wall first." He gestured to the brick wall in front of him.

"Are you a lunatic? That thing is solid. Ramming into it would knock more teeth out of me than an _Eraser_ would!" I yelled.

He sighed. "I don't have time for this." He tugged on my shirt and pulled me with him _through_ the brick wall.

Once on the other side, I was in awe.

"What. The. HELL?" I yelled for the millionth time today.

"Ron!" He yelled to a redhead who was eating a chocolate frog (I swear it moved). Coming closer, the redhead was a carbon copy of Iggy, besides the hair.

I knew better than to assume it really was Iggy, like with the Fang-Faker incident.

"Who are you? Where are we? And how did we get through that wall?" I demanded.

The redhead looked confused.

"Oh, don't mind her." Fang-with-glasses announced. "She's been loopy ever since a dementor attack."

"I am not loopy. At least answer me." I pleaded.

"Fine." He sighed, exasperated. "I'm Harry Potter, The boy who lived. He's Ron Weasley. We are at Platform 9 ¾ about to board the Hogwarts Express. And to answer that last question, we got through the wall using magic."

I started to laugh. Magic? Yeah, right.

"And I'm the tooth fairy!" I exclaimed.

They just sighed and dragged on board the train.

We got into a booth and they both sighed.

"You're heavy, Hermione." Ron commented.

"That is really weird." I muttered.

I just sat still, wondering why in the world my captors put me on this train. Was it all a trick from the School?

Just then, _I_ came bursting through the door accompanied by the real Iggy.

**Harry POV**

"Harry! I was looking for you!" Hermione burst through the door with Ron, only Ron had strawberry-blond hair.

I did a double take. There was two of everyone except me.

"Ahhh!" We all screamed in unison.

"It's me!" The Hermione in the doorway yelled.

The Hermione sitting next to me snorted, "I don't have hair that bushy."

"Oh my gosh! It's really you, Max!" Blond Ron exclaimed, giving rude-Hermione a hug.

"Iggy!" She exclaimed.

"What's up with Fang?" He whispered.

"It's not really Fang. He doesn't have wings- I checked." She responded. Wings? Is she bonkers?

Strawberry blond Ron and Hermione took their seats.

"How about everyone goes around and tells their story and a little introduction." Hermione- the real one (I think?)- Suggested.

"I'll go first!" Ron announced. "I'm Ron Weasley and I had nothing to do with this mess until that clone got here."

"I'm not a clone!" Blond Ron yelled.

"Whatever. Next." Rude-Hermione said.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I was out going to King's Cross-when I spotted who I thought was Ron. I dragged him with me while he complained all the way here. Now, I'm here staring at two copies." She finished.

"Still not a copy." Blond Ron crossed his arms.

"I'm Harry Potter." I started. "I found the not really Hermione, Hermione, getting attacked by a death eater. I went to go help her and she had no recollection of magic. I thought it was a side effect of the dementor that attacked. I don't have a clone, though…"

"I'm Maximum Ride." Rude-Hermione said. "But I go by Max. I'm just a normal mutant bird-kid who was minding my own business when that _thing_ attacked. It was like it sucked all the hope out of me." She shivered. "Fake Fang and fake Iggy dragged me here. And would you look at that! Here I am."

I tried not to snort at her. Mutant bird-kid? Couldn't she at least come up with a better explanation? I started to wonder if they were death eaters.

"I'm Iggy." Blond Ron chirped. "Um… Hermione is it? Uh… well, Fake Max dragged me here. I honestly didn't even know she looked like Max until you guys told me. Weird, huh?"

"What do you mean, 'You didn't know.'" Hermione asked. "Are you blind?"

"Yes." Iggy answered flatly.

"Oh…" Hermione trailed off.

"So mutant bird-kids?" I asked raising one eyebrow accusingly. "Are you sure you aren't death eaters?"

"Yes." Max replied bluntly. "I most certainly do not eat death. Do you know many calories that has? Besides, you said you practiced magic. Magic doesn't exist." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yes it does." Hermione snatched the glasses off my face and smashed them on a table.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Occulus Reparo!" Hermione commanded before putting the glasses back on my face.

Max and Iggy's mouths were open in awe.

"Now can you prove that you two are mutant bird-kids?" I asked.

"Yes." She snarled. She looked like she was about to do something when two people burst into the room.

One was Malfoy, and the other was an exact copy of me. Oh my…

**Fang POV**

I stared in awe as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Iggy, and Max explained our situations.

I couldn't believe it. Magic? It's just so… ludicrous.

"Well, I don't believe it." The blond boy beside me who I'd come to know as Malfoy said haughtily.

Max signaled for Iggy and I to show off our wings now. I snapped them (it was actually a bit difficult in this cramped space) and Malfoy fainted.

"Thank goodness." Max sighed. "I was waiting for him to shut up."

"Mutant bird-kids?" Hermione gasped. "You were serious?"

"Yes." Max said. She promptly walked over to me. And she slapped me. Yes, SLAPPED me.

"That was for leaving." She scolded. Then she kissed me. Yes, KISSED me.

"That was because I am seriously mood-swinging today." She said.

"Okay." I said in a daze.

**Harry POV**

I watched as Iggy, Max, and Fang smash the train window.

"You could've just opened it." I pointed out.

"That wouldn't have been as fun." Iggy grinned.

"OFF TO SAVE THE WORLD!" Max declared before holding hands with Fang and jumping out the window.

After they left, Ron, Hermione, and I were left alone with an unconscious Malfoy.

"I can't believe it's up to them to save the world." Hermione commented.

"I know." I sighed and looked out the now-smashed window. "We're doomed."

**Ahahaha! I loved writing this. Sorry for any OOC-ness. I did the best I could.**

**Over and Out,**

**~Cake.**


End file.
